batmansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackfire
The sister of Starfire as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Blackfire's portrayals have varied from a dangerous enemy to a redeemed ally, and it usually depends on the author. Either way, she's still very obsessed with appearances and can be seen as the team flirt when a Titan. Powers Blackfire has strength that appears to be even to her little sisters, she can fly, and she can fire purple star bolts. She can also fire eye lasers. Weaknesses Blackfire's ego can often make her lose a fight or at least allow her enemies to gain an advantage. History Justice Evolution Tabula Rasa Blackfire was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men, shooting down Bobby's advances by claiming she had shoes older than him, which was turned around into a joke that she still had her baby shoes. She also called the girl elephants in Dumbo a bad name when Liger said something was coming. When Amazo arrived, Blackfire was scanned by him. Blackfire then fires two Star Bolts at Amazo that he survives easily and fires back. Blackfire's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Blackfire then recovers at the Watchtower. Blackfire then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. When Liger blamed Blackfire for Amazo's vengeful anger, Blackfire takes offense, admitting that it was true but that it was a cheep shot. Blackfire then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Blackfire went with the others to stop Slade and Zod's chronotron detonator. When Starfire sneezed, Blackfire explained to Iceman that her sneeze was why Robin had yelled "Duck". When they discover all the wires are red, Blackfire wishes that Superboy, who ended up separated from them, was there, so that he could use his x-ray vision to tell which wire it was. She was then blasted by a laser when they found out the detonator was fake, but Blackfire didn't worry as everyone was still okay. After Superboy and Liger went missing, Blackfire believed that Slade and Zod might have taken Superboy to kill him. When she found Superboy and Liger worked for Zod now during a confrontation at Powers Technologies, Blackfire remarked how you never know what people are capable of, explaining to Rogue that she called it as she saw it. When Raven and Rogue shouted that Superboy and Liger hadn't snapped, Blackfire countered by asking why they turned traitor then, which got turned around to Blackfire's own criminal past before Robin intervened. During a fight with Superboy and Liger at Wayne Enterprises, Blackfire joined Starfire and Robin in fighting Superboy until she was knocked down. She was then attacked internally by previously planted probes until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. The probes were then removed by Raven, and Blackfire witnessed Zod's imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, Magneto pulling the adamantium out of Liger's bones, and Slade's escape. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Blackfire went with Wonder Woman, Starfire, Terra, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23 to fight Mystique. When Mystique split into various supervillains, Blackfire fought against Carnage. Blackfire asked what Carnage was before he attacked her with his Symbiote Axe. Blackfire countered by using her Star Bolt to destroy it, which caused Carnage pain due to his Symbiotic nature. Seeing his weakness, Blackfire ignites her fists and holds them close to Carnage until he retreats back into Mystique. After all the villains were apprehended, Blackfire returned to the Tower and went to sleep. In Blackfire's dream, everyone is fawning over a baby Starfire. Recognizing this as an old dream, she decides to see Starfire and find out how much she has grown as a person until she realizes that no one's paying her the slightest attention. Dr. Destiny then arrived and began feeding Blackfire her own resentment towards Starfire for being her parents' favorite. Dr. Destiny then urges Blackfire to kill Starfire, so she'll be the favorite again. Just as she's about to give in, Martian Manhunter, Raven, and Terra convince her not to kill Starfire. Blackfire then blasts Dr. Destiny away. In Starfire's mind, Blackfire stops Starfire from killing herself. Blackfire then helped free Superboy, Cyborg, and Beast Boy from their illusions. Blackfire then regrouped with the League and the X-Men in Flash's and held off Dr. Destiny until Batman defeated Dee. Teen Titans X-Ray Escaping prison yet again, Blackfire went to the Titans to ask for help after a girl was robbing banks disguised as her. Only the newest Titan, Superboy, believed her until he used his newly developed x-ray vision to prove that she was innocent. She then confronted the girl who framed her, a girl named Tina, and she was embarrassed when Tina began crying to be let down while still in Blackfire's body. After Tina gave up and was taken to the Kent farm to be taken care of, Blackfire asked to join the Titans, and Starfire agreed and the two hugged, with Starfire being a little overzealous. Duela Blackfire proved to have limits to when she was exhausted following a very late night, with only enough strength to correct Starfire's mixing up expressions. She did snap to attention once she learned about a girl named Duela robbing a bank. She later let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside. Another's Eyes Starfire later ended up having her soul trapped in a puppet version of herself by Ra's Al Ghul. She was freed by Superboy, in Raven's body, when he destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Blackfire then went to Edge City to help fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After saving Superboy, Blackfire corrects Starfire's slang, which is criticized by Beast Boy and Terra. She then fights the two as best as she can until Raven contains them and Superboy sends them into the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Blackfire later asked why Superboy and Raven looked so glum and learned that they were expecting a visit from a pest. Blackfire then tried to comfort them by telling them about an aunt of Blackfire and Starfire's who'd visit their mother and practically stay and stay until a toddler version of Beast Boy walk past, and she was then turned into a toddler too, and she began toddling around and cooing. She then looked at a funny man who was talking to Superboy and Raven and cooed at him. She was then returned to normal again once Superboy and Raven got rid of the funny man, Mxyzptlk. She then told them about her aunt again before she stopped at the same point and asked why Starfire was sucking her thumb. Protege Blackfire went with the others to stop Slade and Zod's chronotron detonator, and when they discover all the wires are red, Blackfire wishes that Superboy, who ended up separated from them, was there, so that he could use his x-ray vision to tell which wire it was. She was then blasted by a laser when they found out the detonator was fake, but Blackfire didn't worry as everyone was still okay. After Superboy went missing, Blackfire believed that Slade and Zod might have taken Superboy to kill him. When she found Superboy worked for Zod now during a confrontation at Powers Technologies, Blackfire remarked how you never know what people are capable of. When Raven shouted that Superboy hadn't snapped, Blackfire countered by asking why he turned traitor then, which got turned around to Blackfire's own criminal past before Robin intervened. During a fight with Superboy at Wayne Enterprises, Blackfire joined Starfire and Robin in fighting Superboy until she was knocked down. She was then attacked internally by previously planted probes until Superboy attacked Raven. The probes were then removed by Raven, and Blackfire witnessed Zod's imprisonment in the Phantom Zone and Slade's escape. Fear Blackfire later assisted in fighting the Daughter of the Scarecrow, Blackfire was trapped in an illusion where she was trapped in the dark. She was freed thanks to encouragement from Cyborg. She then used tough love to break Starfire free of the spider-illusion she was trapped in. She then learned that Daughter of Scarecrow was actually Duela Dent. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Dr. Light, Blackfire commented on how she had thought Raven was intense. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tamaranians Category:Royal House of Tamaran Category:Waynes Category:Luthors